AH-64 Apache
The Boeing AH-64 Apache is an American-made attack helicopter. Overview The AH-64A/D Apache is the United States Armed Forces' primary attack helicopter. The Apache is capable of a wide variety of roles, including anti-armor, anti-personnel, air support, and escort duty. Its primary armament against hardened targets, such as tanks, is two sets of rockets. Weapons, Armor, and Avionics It is armed with one M320 Chain Gun, AGM-114 Hellfire Laser-Guided Anti-Armor Missiles, and Hydra 70 Rocket Pods. Its rockets are extremely effective against enemy tanks and ground vehicles, as well as other helicopters, drones, and infantry. The chain gun is devastating against enemy infantry, with just 4 shots being able to take out a single soldier. Its chain gun is controlled by a second player in the gunner's position. The gunner has a thermal vision mode for targeting aid, therefore enemies are a very bright white. The pilot is able to fire six missiles without a lock, or can hover the reticule over a target for a few seconds to lock on and get a more accurate shot (Air-to air only). The Apache's armor is very heavy, so that it can easily resist damage. It is armed with anti-missile systems that warn the user of incoming rockets, and can be activated to inhibit the rocket's targeting systems. The helicopter is likely the AH-64D Apache Longbow, upgraded with Block III computers. This would allow the Apache to coordinate effectively with allied air drones in targeting enemies. Campaign The AH-64 Apache is the primary attack helicopter for the United States Armed Forces. During the attack on San Francisco, a group from the 160th SOAR, including Stalker 6-1, joined Raptor 1-1 in assaulting the Golden Gate Bridge. As the Scout Helicopter group, including Raptor 1-1, transport American Resistance members (Including Robert Jacobs) and US troops onto the bridge, Stalker 6-1 warns the group of heavy anti-aircraft fire over the bridge, before leaving to aid in the battle elsewhere. Later, when Jacobs is working his way up to the deck of the Golden Gate Bridge after being blown off by a rocket, a group of 3 AH-64's can be seen flying past the bridge and towards San Francisco proper. The AH-64 was most likely widely used in other locations during the battle. Multiplayer The AH-64 Apache is one of the most expensive vehicles in multiplayer, costing 2800 Battle Points (1800 on Onlive) .Like the Z-10 Chimera, it is more heavily armored than its Scout Helicopter counterparts, giving it more health at the cost of speed and maneuverability. The armor does, however, make any small arms fire against the gunship ineffective. RPG's will have trouble getting an accurate hit on to the gunship, so they aren't as large a threat to the gunship as they are to tanks and humvees. When engaging in air to air combat, the Apache has the ability to lock on to enemy helicopters and fire a two round volley of missiles. It is advisable that the vehicle perk Missile Defense, which enables faster flare regeneration, be used to shorten the length of time after each flare during which the helicopter cannot stop missiles. Gallery Image: AttackHelicopters-Apache.jpg Image: HeliDamage-Apache.jpg Apache HUD.jpg|The HUD of the Apache Apache v LAV.jpg|An Apache flying over an LAV Trivia *In Homefront: The Voice of Freedom, at least two AH-64 Apaches were confiscated from the U.S. Army by the KPA. On November 11th, 2026, Salmusa ordered the replaced crew of the confiscated Apaches to destroy the New Chain of Rocks Bridge to prevent Ben Walker from escaping across the Mississippi River. He promised a promotion to the crew of the Apaches if they destroyed the bridge first and threatened to use a firing squad on them if they lose the race. The Apaches succeeded in destroying the New Chain of Rocks Bridge, an Abrams tank, and killing Wally Kopple, but failed to eliminate Walker Category:Homefront vehicles Category:helicopters Category:U.S. Military